Walkthrough - Part VIII
← Previous Part | Next Part → This is the eighth part of the Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea walkthrough. Wadanohara goes on a walk with Tatsumiya and receives an invitation to a banquet from her, then visits Rainbow Isle with the familiars. There are no major spoilers in this part. Warning for brief NSFW text. ~~ ~~ ~~ Wadanohara is shown playing her father’s piano in her home before stopping and saying she wasn’t in the mood for it, saying she might take a walk before getting up. Enter the main room of the house. Fukami is seen sitting at a table by himself. It isn’t necessary to speak to him. Outside, Wadanohara encounters Tatsumiya, who approaches her and asks if she can accompany her on her walk, suggesting they go to the Sea of Stars. Walk there. After walking for some time, Wadanohara will stop and comment on the pretty view, Tatsumiya agreeing. A cutscene begins. Tatsumiya then tells Wadanohara, after saying she’s been thinking, that she believes she has the right to choose for herself. She explains that while she is the daughter of the Great Sorcerer, she shouldn’t be bound “here”, and to live her life how she wishes. She goes on to say while she is a superb witch, and is very important to their sea, she notices Wadanohara seems to be distressed when pushing herself, and she doesn’t want her to feel that way; there’s much more than their sea to the world. Wadanohara responds, after respectively listening, that she knows she isn’t bound to that sea, and that she’s there because she wishes it. She explains she loves that sea as she was born in it and it raised her. She knows of the troubles there, but she wouldn’t give up, as it makes her love for the sea stronger. She doesn’t wish to leave Tatsumiya, saying her comment was lonely. Tatsumiya says she’s stronger than she thought and that she was worried for her. After Wadanohara apologizes, Tatsumiya disregards it and apologizes herself. She tells Wadanohara she’s a wonderful witch, to which Wadanohara says she has Tatsumiya to thank for that. Tatsumiya then tells her she’s kind, Wadanohara only responding with a puzzled “…?”. The two are then seen staring out at the Sea of Stars next to each other, Tatsumiya saying she may have taken after her father in that way, saying he was very kind, and occasionally goofy. Tatsumiya then says she forgot to tell Wadanohara something: there will be a banquet held on the coming night of the full moon, at the castle, and to invite “Miss” Chlomaki, as she wanted to thank her for looking after Wadanohara. Wadanohara asks why they were having one all of a sudden, Tatsumiya saying that they should simply have some fun now that the barrier was repaired. Wadanohara notes nothing bad has happened since the barrier was repaired, and Tatsumiya agrees, saying she hopes nothing does happen now. The screen fades out. ~~ Because of spacing purposes, the previous part and the next one will be merged into one, even though an intermission occurs in the game at this time. '' '' ~~ Wadanohara is seen playing at her father’s piano once again, though only a bunch of varied percussion is heard instead of piano. She says she still isn’t in the mood for piano, then says she might as well go and play with “everyone”. Walk into the living room of Wadanohara’s house. The three familiars are seen sitting at the table with snacks; Wadanohara asks if they wish to go somewhere for a change of pace, the others saying that was fine. Memoca recommends they go to Rainbow Isle, a place they haven’t been much, and Wadanohara agrees. After being able to walk, return to the boat; use the Swordfish if you wish. Helica and Pulmo are seen next to one of the squares in Deepsea Town, Helica jogging in place; if spoken to, Helica will say she has to keep moving or her body will dull, Pulmo that Helica was dumber than she thought. On the boat, Dolphi and Memoca are seen playing rock-paper-scissors before Fukami asks Wadanohara if she was still troubled, Wadanohara asking what she would be troubled about and Fukami replying that she just seems to be. After saying she was fine, you are able to steer the boat- go right. There are Seabathers in the water. Balloons will begin appearing in the water when you approach Rainbow Isle. When on the first part of the island, instead of having paths, there are stones to go to and from on. To continue in the game, go straight after the first split in the path, take the first right, and go down the lower path. There are four treasure chests on the island, and are generally easier to find than ones on other islands. The first, found after going upwards after the first split in the path, contains ham sausage shields to be equipped. The second, continuing upwards after the second split in the road, contains spell candies that can be found in the items menu. The third chest, found after going south after the third split in the path, contains cursed masks to be equipped. The fourth, found after taking the higher of the two paths, contains ball gags to be equipped. When walking on a dirt path, follow it upwards. There should be Shiny Key 7 sitting on the path. At this point ''in the walkthrough', all seven Shiny Keys have been found.'' After reaching the end of the path, you will see Chlomaki and Lobco facing away from Wadanohara; approach them. Chlomaki and Lobco are happy to see Wadanohara, Chlomaki saying she was escorting Lobco to the island (though Lobco claims she wished to come to the island first). Per Tatsumiya’s request, Wadanohara invites Chlomaki to the banquet to be held at Sea God Castle, Lobco saying she didn’t hear about it and thinking she was forgotten. Dolphi says she sees a rainbow, prompting the next cutscene. Wadanohara and the others remark on how pretty it is, Memoca telling Dolphi if she wished on a shooting rainbow, her dreams would come true, making Dolphi think of shooting rainbows. When Lobco corrects her, saying she meant shooting star, Memoca begins throwing slugs at her, Fukami standing amidst all this and looking as deadpan as he normally does. Wadanohara asks Chlomaki if she likes rainbows, Chlomaki replying that she hates them as they remind her of the past, explaining she used to live somewhere where rainbows were common long ago. The cutscene ends. Chlomaki asks when the banquet will be held, Wadanohara saying the next night of a full moon. She tells Wadanohara she will be attending before the player is able to move. It is unnecessary to speak to the two, return to the docks. Memoca requests they go to Wharf Roach Isle next, to which Wadanohara allows. The screen fades out. Wadanohara is next seen standing by herself on the boat during nighttime, saying she played too much and thus implies the trip to Wharf Roach Isle will be unseen. Wadanohara mentions how Tatsumiya used to get mad when she came home late and how she hasn’t been playing very late nowadays, then begins to think of something apparently from her childhood. She mentions she still believes something before the screen fades out. ~~ '← Previous Part | Next Part ' '''→ ~~ ~~ Category:Walkthrough